The Journey Home
by Elijah Girl
Summary: *I have only seen the first movie so don't sue if it's not like the book* This is what happens after the ring is distroyed


Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own any part of Lord Of The Rings; all of the characters belong to J.R.R. Tolken. Maybe if there is some rich person out there they can buy me some (talk about Christmas in April). But Elijah Wood is trapped in my room mwahahahahahaha *evilness* but anyways….  
  
Without any further ado….  
  
A Rude Awakening  
  
By: Elijah's Girl  
  
It was done. Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Strider, and Gandalf were the few survivors after the fall of the dark army, at Mount Doom. The ring of power had been destroyed. They are all very week and weary from the long trip and the many battles fought. As Frodo raised himself in his torn and tattered clothes to see what destruction had been caused after the savior of Middle Earth. Fire was blazing from every direction, corpses littered the ground. Many were dying quickly. Frodo turned to the East and saw the most beautiful sunrise he had seen in his entire life, he raised himself a little further off the ground to get a better look. The colors were so beautiful, with the deep orange and red hues. Frodo thought to himself "It is so amazing how something that happens everyday can give you a sign that everything will eventually return to normal and be alright."  
  
Sam awoke when the bright sunlight was shining in his face, he scratched his eyes trying to remember the events of the day before, when he saw the silhouette of Frodo looking strait into the bright light. "What's the matter Frodo?" Sam questioned.  
  
Frodo turned around with a start not knowing that anyone was awake yet. He stared right into Sam's eyes as though he was looking to find his soul with his bright blue eyes. "Just thinking. About all of the destruction that little piece of metal caused, I mean all the pain all the killing." Frodo said calmly.  
  
Sam stared into Frodo's eyes with a million questions coming to his mind, but all he seemed to be able to do was sit and stare at him. Sam started to look around where he was laying seeing if there was any chance that the other members of their group were still alive. Strider had been shot in the leg but was still alive and would be able to be healed by the powers of Legolas's elvish magic. Legolas seemed to be all right just a few cuts and bruises. Gandalf was beat very badly by the wizard Saruman. Most of Gandalf's injuries were very minor because he had blocked all of Saruman's curses sent towards him. None of the others were awake yet except Frodo and Sam.  
  
"Master Frodo", Sam stuttered to say "is the battle over? Did we destroy the ring of power? Is everyone alright?"  
  
"The battle is over Sam. We have won, and the ring has been destroyed." Frodo said still very calmly looking into the sunrise.  
  
The two hobbits heard a rustling sound behind them; they turned around away for the sun. It was Gandalf he was trying to reach his staff. Frodo and Sam quickly got up to help him. Gandalf used the two hobbits to help him balance to be sure that he could walk alone. When the three them had concluded that Gandalf could walk alone, they all went to try and wake Legolas and Strider. Frodo and Sam walked over to Legolas to try and awake him. They shook him violently; his eyes opened with a startled look in them the first words he said were "Where are they? Where are the evil ones?"  
  
Frodo and Sam both tried to calm him down before he made a complete fool out of himself. "The battle is over Legolas. We have won." Frodo said coolly.  
  
While Frodo and Sam continued conversation with Legolas, Gandalf was trying to revive Strider. Gandalf spoke some sweet soothing words to Strider trying to bring him out of his pain filled sleep. "Awake my son it is all ok now. You don't have to be afraid any longer."  
  
Slowly Strider's eyes opened they were a glassy blue color filled with pain. He made a gasp for air. Strider tried to move his leg and cried out in pain "My leg! What's the matter with it? Why can't I move it?"  
  
"Shhh, lie still it is all going to be alright." Said Gandalf soothingly.  
  
"Frodo! How is Legolas? Is he alright?" called Gandalf.  
  
"He seems alright to us! Nothing to bad!" shouted Frodo back to Gandalf.  
  
"See if you can get him to come over here to help Strider, he is hurt pretty bad, there is an arrow stuck in his leg and it is pretty deep." Gandalf pleaded to the other three.  
  
"Yes sir!" said Sam and Frodo together.  
  
Frodo started to plead to Legolas to find the strength to help Gandalf revive Strider because he had been hurt badly. Legolas agreed to come and help. The hobbits helped Legolas to his feet and helped him get over to where Strider lay with the arrow in his leg. "What should we do to help him Gandalf?" asked Legolas.  
  
"I think we should use the same spell that Elrond used to revive Frodo after he had been stabbed with the ringwraiths's dagger." Suggested Gandalf  
  
"Alright, that healing magic takes a lot out of me for I am not as strong as enternamehere, so after this I will have to rest for awhile. Frodo and Sam will be able to make camp here for a few days so that we will all be good as new for our long journey home."  
  
"Alright, as long as everyone will be able to be healthy again" stated Gandalf  
  
Legolas gave a reassuring nod to Gandalf and they start the rigorous spell to revive Strider to his old self again.  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
AN: Love it; Hate it, Should I throw my laptop out the car window now? Or should I continue? I won't know if you don't REVIEW. So please REVIEW good or bad.  
  
ElijahWood: PLEASE REVIEW OR I WILL BE TRAPPED HERE FOREVER!!  
  
EG: Any more of that and I will make more chapters! Bwahahahaha  
  
*gets control again* sorry about that but who wouldn't want Elijah Wood trapped in their room?  
  
SO PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW MY STORY  
  
I NEED 5 REVIEWS TO KEEP GOING GOOD OR BAD!  
  
Aubrey 


End file.
